


生死较量第9章完结

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第9章完结

　　银狐被捕，封锁解除。

　　“没想到居然是副署长。”这天孔森经过旭凤办公室门口，忽然停住脚步转了进来。“他藏得可真深，还让我误会了您。”他脸上堆着笑，“今晚我做东，在新京大饭店摆宴给您赔罪？”

　　“用不着。”旭凤又翻过一页报纸，连个眼神都没赏他，“只要孔队长别动不动把罪名往我身上扣就行。”

　　孔森觑着他的脸色，平静无波，仿佛对润玉的被捕毫不关心。“你该去牢房看看，他不是你的ALPHA吗？”

　　旭凤终于拨冗抬起眼皮瞅了他一眼，“标记早已解除，他的死活与我无关。”说完打开桌上的烟匣，从里面抽出一根香烟夹在手上。

　　孔森立刻将打火机凑了上去。

　　旭凤笑了笑，往他脸上吐了一口烟圈，“想和我握手言和？”

　　孔森被呛得咳嗽两声，“如果您愿意的话。”

　　旭凤盯着他看，在那目光下孔森脸上的笑渐渐变得僵硬起来。就在他撑不住的时候，旭凤垂眸，将手上的香烟重重按在烟灰缸里，起身离开了座位。

　　“旭凤先生？”

　　“不是要去牢房吗？”旭凤侧头，“我也很想看看他的惨状，毕竟被强迫标记的滋味让人很不愉快。”

　　孔森为他套上西装，极其谄媚，“应该的，应该的。”

　　旭凤设想过千百种润玉的模样，也知道这里的刑讯手段多么残忍，但是当他亲眼看到时，仍然差点控制不住自己。

　　指尖冰冷，仿佛全身血液倒灌进心脏。耳膜嗡嗡作响，眼中只有那个被吊在刑架上的血肉模糊的人。

　　喉咙里像塞了一团棉絮，他说不出话，每一次呼吸胸肺都在痛。

　　“把他泼醒。”随着孔森下令，一个狱卒用冷水往润玉头上泼了过去。

　　水里放了盐，润玉抽搐了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

　　“还没招供？”

　　“是，嘴巴硬得很。”

　　旭凤冷笑一声，掐住润玉的颈脖，“还记得我说过的话吗？等临时标记解除，我一定会让你生不如死。”他背对着孔森，对方看不到他脸上的表情。

　　【情报已送出，坚持住，我会想办法救你。】

　　润玉面向孔森，不敢在脸上露出一点破绽。他狠狠朝旭凤吐出一口带血的唾沫，笑得嘲讽，“我等着。”

　　旭凤眸光哀伤，嘴里的话却一句比一句狠，“把署里的刑罚全部在你身上轮一遍，我看到时候你还能不能笑得出。”

　　【我一定会救你，信我。】

　　润玉嗤笑一声，脸上满是挑衅。

　　旭凤放开他，用手帕将指尖上的血渍擦干净。离开牢房时忽然想到什么，侧头对孔森道：“告诉他们有点分寸，别把人弄死了。”

　　此时已是傍晚，红霞满天，倦鸟忙着归巢。

　　旭凤离开警署，越走越快，在转入一条巷子后终于压抑不住，抵着墙根低低哭了出来。但是就连哭也必须将声音压在喉咙里，他紧紧抓住领口，忽然有一种冲动跑回警署把身份暴露出来。

　　但这么做除了多一个人牺牲，对大局又有什么助益呢？

　　旭凤觉得很嘲讽，在这么悲伤的时候他居然还能冷静分析，近乎残酷的找出最妥善的解决问题的办法。

　　他深吸一口气，擦去眼泪，再直起背脊时他又变回了那个冷酷无情的日伪头子。

　　他的身份是最好的保护伞，他要好好利用。

　　现在前线战事吃紧，每天都有卡车出城，所以不会有人注意到其中一辆卡车上装的根本不是日本兵。

　　他伪造密令，利用手中权限一路打开关卡，让车上的同志得以逃脱，远远离开了这座恐怖的城市。

　　“旭凤，跟我们一起走吧！如果有人追究起这件事，你的身份就暴露了。”

　　“我还有事情没做完。”旭凤拉开车门，“前面有人接应，快走。”

　　回到警署已经是深夜了，距离天亮只有两个小时，这时候是戒备最松懈的时候。

　　旭凤快步来到牢房。

　　“旭凤先生。”狱卒正在打瞌睡，听到脚步立刻惊醒，对他点头致意。

　　“犯人呢？”旭凤走到他身边，漫不经心的将手套摘了下来。

　　“哦，刚才又打了一顿鞭子，已经晕过去了。”

　　旭凤忽然面色一凝，指着他身后，“那是什么？”

　　狱卒回头去看，擦咔一声，旭凤扭断了他的脖子。

　　他迅速从尸体上找出钥匙，解开镣铐，把润玉从刑架上放下来。“我在署里埋了东西，等会儿我们一离开就立刻引爆。混乱之中不会有人想到追击。”

　　润玉已经奄奄一息，扯出一个虚弱的笑容，“你说会来救我，我信你。”

　　润玉身上的伤太显眼了，必须趁署里还没什么人的时候赶紧逃出去。

　　刚出牢房不远就听到前面传来杂乱的脚步，他们隐在角落，静静等那波人过去。

　　不一会儿就听到叫喊，还夹杂着警犬的吠叫。

　　“被发现了。”旭凤眉头蹙得紧紧的，“他们一定看到了牢房里的尸体。”

　　“你一个人走吧！我伤得太重，走不了了。”润玉凝视着他，眼中好似落入万千星子，“好好活着，带着我的份一起活下去。”

　　旭凤没有说话，沉默的收紧了揽在润玉腰间的手。

　　他们来到三楼，那是旭凤的办公室。

　　脚步声越来越杂乱，迅速往这边逼近。

　　“我们走不了了。”旭凤脸上没有一点惧怕，他将润玉轻轻放在椅子上，唇瓣轻触他额上的伤口，温柔得像对待一件珍宝。

　　润玉轻轻笑了，握住他的手，“你看，天亮了。”

　　“是啊，黑夜再长总会过去。”

　　一轮红日冲破薄雾，洒下万丈金光。树叶被染成金色，小鸟在枝头欢快的唱着歌儿。

　　他们头靠着头，手握着手，相视而笑。

　　“为了胜利。”

　　“为了胜利。”

　　一声巨响震得整座城市摇晃不已，警署顷刻被炸成一片废墟。军火库、人员、资料跟着那两个人一起灰飞烟灭。

　　十几里外，一群人停下脚步，怔怔看着那冲天的火光。

　　有人低声呜咽起来。

　　“哭什么！”领头的男人压着嗓子喊了一声，话里也带着浓重的哭腔，“眼泪擦了！继续走！”

　　朝阳冲破薄薄晨雾，在这一队人身上。爆炸的烟尘还未散去，前方仍有黑暗。而朝阳终将升起，光耀大地。

　　


End file.
